makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Emergency
General Profile Biography emergency is a 15 year old, sophomore attending a Minnesota highschool, south of the Twin Cities. His personality is very broad, he is considered nice and modest. Giving help when it's due or just giving out stuff for the sake of giving happiness and fortune to others. He deeply rejects gifts given to him. But in return gives more than what he receieved. His life as a vegetarian has shaped his personality and helping others. The inferior fact applies in real life also, as he thinks he is nothing but a burden, and will always. ALWAYS try to help you. Saying sorry every 3 minutes. He's a gentle soul. He is known for his painful kindness of helping and gifts. Smash History emergency started out with a nickname. It was Key, which then improved into KeyWei, and was shortened to KeyWi. His nicknames were the tags he used in the Smash games. He owns Super Smash Bros the original. and the second edition, Melee. Being poor as he is, he decided not to buy a Wii, and the thrid game, Brawl. Considering how he is amazing at the Smash 64, completely dominating all the people in his local area. He mains Captian Falcon. In Melee, he is the type of player who can't be a pro but can't be a scrub. The level right under the skills of a pro. He only really know show to SHFFL in Melee, thus making him only as good as he is. He seems above average in the game of Melee. He also goes to local Brawl tournamentsand ironically wins those, receiving money. With no Wii, his experiences in Melee has made him a contender in the Brawl world, SD'ing himself from obliviously not knowing how the new mechanics work, he is one of the top contenders of Brawl in his local area. He mains R.O.B. He borrows his cousin's Wii to attempt to WiFi other MYMers. But sadly no one was on every one of those times he went. Make Your Move History. emergency joined the Make Your Move contest in the middle of the 4th installment. AKA MYM4. The motive of why he joined is because of the similar ideas he had for making moves for characters that are related in a Smash related way. Upon birth in the contest, he was warmly welcomed by all , and was given tips. Several days later, he released a simple sample, which confused that crap out of everyone who read it. Feeling ashamed from the failure of posting up, what he thought was good. Shut him down. Putting him in an inferior state. Because of the overboard of nonsense from his first preview, he completely scrapped all the words in his draft, and restarted from scratch. With his very minimal post count of 12, he needed 50+ to vote, and he was not quite sure how to get these post without getting punished for spamming. With the influence of the other MYMers, they backed him up with support to spam, and they will cover up for him. Several months later, Pleinair was revised and ready to be posted. He copied and pasted his work from his workspace, onto the post of submission. There then, everyone looked up 'MRGNC' differently and was stunned by an amazing* ''set. Everyone praised it's newcomer not noob set maker for his work of his first debut set. It was loved for it's creativity and organazation. Then later was reviewed by Chris Lionheart , who praised the Creativity, Unique-ness, and Organazation. But regretfully hit MRGNC with a clear message of missing and broken calculations. Which emergency clearly knew something was wrong and took the heat like a baby. Taking it in full burst, like a suntan. He then resolved this issue later in the contest of MYM5. By upgrading his skills in the detail department. Here today still... This is emergency. The Inferior Semi - Awesome. Make Your Move 4 emergency made his first debut in MYM4, he entered the contest about midway through the contest. He only submitted one moveset, which was Pleinair. The essential time it took from when he joined and submitting Pleinair, made her one of the final submissions of the contest. Upon submission, it was probably one of the greatest debut moveset in MYM. It was highly admired by many, and had positive feedback. This was a good first start. Later after submissions were over, and voting began. emergency had a goal, his dream was to win one of the Awards of MYM. It was titled "The One Hit Wonder Award"; this award would be given to the moves better, who submitted only one moveset. Since "MRGNC" submitted only Pleinair, he had a chance. It was because of SpadeFox, the award was reintroduced into MYM4. Awards MRGNC saw the results of the awards, and his name was llisted in the only 2 catergories he was found in. '''Best New Designer':'' 2nd Place'', (12 votes) emergency Best One Hit Wonder: 1st Place, (18 votes) Pleinair by emergency. Votes Before Picks, Kicks and Shifts: ''' Pre-PKS; 22 votes. 12th Place to 14th '''After Picks, Kicks and Shifts: With votes completed, 17th place. Sets Pleinair Set, and Review http://www.smashboards.com/showpost.php?p=6705727&postcount=11628 |http://chiefmendez.wordpress.com/2009/02/26/the-lions-review-pleinair/ Make Your Move 5 Sadly, only one set made it up, during the contest. MRG's time frame and busy lifestyle kept him from creating one of his "best sets ever". Fail. Just fail. Trivia?! Honesty > Modesty Peer's Comments through editing Wiki Kibble emergency has an inferiority deal. He doesn't think he's totally awesome even though he is. He made this totally awesome moveset for Plenair, though, which was/is totally awesome, and he is beginning to realize that he is, in fact, totally awesome. - Kibble Agi emergency is, like Kibble said, totally awesome and easily likable. Although his inferiority complex can become a bit tiresome, he is a great friend, and a respectable moveset maker. Get to know him, you'll be glad you did. -agidius Rool MRG = awesome. He'll never accept it, oh no, it's far too much fun for him to watch us compliment him to boost his seemingly shattered ego, but it's true. Most Regulars Get No Compliments, but he's a sneaky one. Sneaky sneaky. Got us all dancing like puppets. I mean, which other regulars have COMPLIMENT WALLS?? Soon, he'll have us all bowing to him as Warlord's successor! Take a stand now before it's too late! Take a st- *is dragged off* ~ K.Rool Someone Mrg sucks and is horrible. :) jk, he's awesome. IS VERY VERY VERY NOT FAIL Category:MYMers